1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device employing a two-component developer including toner and a magnetic carrier and a method of adjusting image density thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming device prints an image onto a printing medium by irradiating light modulated in correspondence to image information to a photosensitive body to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photosensitive body, develops the electrostatic latent image to form a visible toner image by supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image, and transferring and fixing the toner image onto the printing medium.
Image forming methods used by electrophotographic image forming devices may include a mono-component development method, in which a mono-component developer including toner is used, and a two-component development method, in which a two-component developer, which is a mixture of toner and a carrier, is used, and only the toner is developed to a photosensitive body.